


Desire Never Leaves

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful and enjoyed keeping him on his toes. And today, that involved keeping him at arm's length looking but not touching her, no matter how delectable she was. Frustrating to no end, but it was a slow burn to savor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Never Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For the inception_kink meme [prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=10451115#t10451115) He laces her into a corset, then after a whole day wearing it, cuts her free, lace by lace.

Arthur carefully pulled the ribbon through the grommets of the corset. It had been custom made for Ariadne, and this was her first chance getting into it. The brocade was beautiful, perfect for the dinner they were going to go to that evening. Initially Ariadne just wanted to try out the corset, but she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She wasn't getting out of it until she was good and ready. She smoothed her hands over the brocade, her eyes meeting Arthur's in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile at him, the sort of smile that promises more and not enough, and she could almost feel Arthur's heart quicken in response.

"We still have Eugenie's engagement party to go to," Ariadne reminded him, turning around. She looped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So no fun until after the dinner."

Arthur dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "We could leave early."

Ariadne laughed and headed for the bedroom door. "When I'm one of the bridesmaids? Not likely."

Damn and fuck. Arthur wanted her out of the corset _now._

It was a long wait for the party, watching Ariadne move around the apartment in that corset, which hugged her torso just so and lifted her breasts to a lovely display. The brocade was a beautiful gold and crimson that highlighted her coloring, and she paired it with a dark velvet skirt. She was beautiful and enjoyed keeping him on his toes. And today, that involved keeping him at arm's length looking but not touching her, no matter how delectable she was. Frustrating to no end, but it was a slow burn to savor.

She danced with the groomsman she was paired with to walk down the aisle, and Arthur's hands itched. The fingers wanted to curl into his palm in a tight, closed fist, and that fist wanted to smash that man's face apart. But he knew the dance meant nothing to Ariadne, that it was nothing but formality. She smiled at him, but the real smile was for Arthur, those heavy lids promising him everything. Arthur had even met the man, and he wasn't a bad sort. He was just bland and uninviting and had no sense of danger about him. Plus, his suit obviously came off the rack. Ariadne might not have known about that sort of thing to start out with, but she knew now what to look for. She knew the cut of his suits and the way a good one hung on a man's frame. She had been a poor student before, but now she was absorbing how the rest of the world could look.

He didn't wait until the bolt was thrown on the apartment door. He had her up against the door, his mouth slanted over hers, needing to pour all of his desire into it. Her arms circled his shoulders, her fingers sliding into his hair. "You can untie me now," she laughed against his mouth. She couldn't really feel his hands as they roamed over the corset, just a pressure where his hands were. "You've been good, waiting for me all day. For a while there, I thought you were going to knock in Philippe's teeth."

"I may have considered it," Arthur admitted, turning her around and pushing her against the wall. His breath was warm and moist against the back of her neck as he bent to work at the knots and bows he had carefully placed into the lacing earlier that day. There was a low muttered curse, and Ariadne half turned to look over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. "The knot's too tight."

"Well, it's not coming off until you untie me," Ariadne said, brows starting to knit. "Between the liner and how tight you laced it, I'm not going to be able to get it off..."

Arthur started to smile as he turned and slid the deadbolt home in the apartment door. He led her to the living room and sat her down. "Well, we don't necessarily need to take it off right away, do we?"

The black velvet skirt lifted easily, exposing her stockings and the high arch of her foot in her strappy heels. Arthur knelt in front of her and bent his head down to the black lace of her panties. "Oh," she murmured, eyes wide and fingers making fluttering motions on the couch. _"Oh,"_ she breathed, head lolling back as his mouth covered her. He traced the patterns in the lace, pressing his tongue into her through the thin fabric. He had his hands on her hips, keeping her from bucking up into his mouth, making sure that this would be slow and tantalizing, slow revenge for watching her sashay and stroll around in a corset that pushed her breasts up and out.

Even after she came, fingers clenching the couch cushions tightly, Arthur kept working her. He slid his fingers inside her, pushing the thin fabric aside, curling them right up into the spot that could make her wail like a porn star. Ariadne's back arched and her hips jerked in his hands as she cried out. Arthur kept going, a punishing pace, until she clenched down hard around his fingers and came again. Now he pulled her from the couch and dragged her to her feet. Weak in the knees, Ariadne followed him to the kitchen. She was confused, and almost alarmed when he took one of the knives from the butcher's block. He spun her around and had her lean against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and brought the knife to her back. Arthur pushed her hair aside and bent his lips to the exposed bit of back above the corset's edge. He ran the knife along the ribbons tightly tied between the steel grommets. "I can't wait to pick apart knots, sorry," he said against her skin, not sounding sorry at all.

There were twenty pairs of grommets along the back of the corset, and he cut the ribbons between each pair. Each cut was punctuated by a kiss along her spine, lips soft and damp. Once the last of the ribbons were cut, he pushed the corset from her and pulled the liner down to the waist.

Ariadne took the knife from his hand and put it aside on the counter. She shimmied out of the skirt and liner, standing before him in her sodden lace panties, thigh high stockings and high heels. "Don't make me wait," she said, reaching for him.

She wasn't as careful with his clothes as he tended to be, but he couldn't care. He was already hard and aching for her, and it was easy enough to lift her up onto the counter. He slid inside her easily, liking the sound of her sigh of contentment. She tilted her hips up, bracing herself on the counter, and he held her in place as he slammed his length into her. He kept his eyes on her face, on the way her lips parted as she gasped for air and she let her eyes fall shut in pleasure. Her face said it all, that she wanted him inside her, beneath her skin, giving her everything.

Abruptly, he swept her up in his arms and pulled her down from the counter. They made it only as far as the living room again, and Ariadne straddled his waist. She moved fast, leaning over him and locking her mouth to his. He tangled his hands in her hair, pins falling free. She was his, his, and God she was beautiful and felt utterly delicious. She came, dragging him along with her, and they lay there on the floor, limbs tangled and their breaths coming in slow pants. "That corset," he began slowly, fingers trailing along her back, "was worth every penny."

"Get me more ribbon, and we'll do it again," she laughed, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Arthur didn't need to tell her that he had already bought a half dozen lengths of ribbon to match the corset.

The End


End file.
